Just Dance Wii 2/Beta Elements
Songs and Routines ''Barbra Streisand *''Barbra Streisand can be found in the game files, meaning that it was planned to return in the game. Barbrastreisand jdw2 proof.png|''Barbra Streisand'' in the game files ''Beginner *''Beginner by was planned to be featured in the game, but the song was ultimately scrapped for unknown reasons.https://youtu.be/ZlxNK0djhWc?t=248 Beginner_coach_1.png|Coach selection image Jdwii2 beta.png Just Dance Wii 2 - Beginner by AKB48 BETA ''B.U.T. (BE-AU-TY) *''B.U.T. (BE-AU.TY) by was planned to be featured in the game, but it was ultimately removed for unknown reasons.https://youtu.be/ZlxNK0djhWc?t=267 Jdwii2 betas proof.png|''B.U.T. (BE-AU-TY)'' in the game files but coach 1.png|P1 but coach 2.png|P2 ''Daddy Cool *''Daddy Cool by Boney M. can be found in the game files. It is unknown if the game would have used the routine for the contest, which was made around the release date of . **The song was ultimately featured in with a completely different routine. ***It also appears in the credits of . Jdwii2 daddycool credits.png|''Daddy Cool'' in the credits ''Dynamite *''Dynamite’s Mashup can be found in the game files, meaning that Mashups were possibly planned to return in the game. Dynamitear jdw2 proof.png|''Dynamite''’s mashup in the game files ''Flying Get *''Flying Get by was planned to be featured in the game, but the song was ultimately scrapped for unknown reasons.https://youtu.be/ZlxNK0djhWc?t=257 **It was eventually featured in , with completely revamped graphics. Jdwii2 betas proof.png|''Flying Get'' in the game files Flyingget jdwii2 coach 1.png|P1 Flyingget jdwii2 coach 2.png|P2 Flyingget_jdwii2 coach 3.png|P3 Flyingget jdwii2 coach 4.png|P4 ''Forget You *''Forget You can be found in the game files, meaning that it was planned to return in the game. Forgetyou jdw2 proof.png|''Forget You'' in the game files ''Kataomoi Finally'' *''Kataomoi Finally'' by was planned to be featured in the game, but it was ultimately removed for unknown reasons.https://youtu.be/ZlxNK0djhWc?t=275 katamotoi proof.png ''Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! * The menu icon of ''Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! has a snowy mountain in the background, which does not appear in the actual routine. Marumaru cover generic.png|Unused mountain in the background ''Mickey Mouse March (Family Flipbook Version) * ''Mickey Mouse March (Family Flipbook Version) had three beta elements, as seen in an image: the coach is wearing an orange glove on her left hand, she has more bracelets, her shoes are purple instead of wine red, and her outline was orange instead of light blue. ** In the same photo, the HUD from Just Dance 3 is being used, as it's in English instead of Japanese. MickyMouse concept.jpg|Beta Mickey Mouse March (Family Flipbook Version) image Mickey Mouse March.png|Beta outline on the menu icon ''Ponytail to Shushu *''Ponytail to Shushu by was planned to be featured in the game, but the song was ultimately scrapped for unknown reasons.https://youtu.be/ZlxNK0djhWc?t=132 Jdwii2 betas proof.png|''Ponytail to Shushu'' in the game files ponytail coach 1.png|P1 ponytail coach 2.png|P2 ''Price Tag *''Price Tag can be found in the game files, meaning that it was planned to return in the game. Pricetag jdw2 proof.png|''Price Tag'' in the game files ''Suirenka *The coach’s outline was originally rose instead of light blue, as seen in the menu assets. SJDJ01 b16d0f0b 14.png|Beta outline This is Halloween *''This is Halloween can be found in the game files, meaning that it was planned to return in the game. Halloweenquat jdw2 proof.png|''This is Halloween'' in the game files References Category:Beta Elements Category:Citations needed Category:Just Dance Wii 2